Drabblicious
by peacerose47
Summary: A wip series of drabbles that I come up with whenever I'm trying to chase away the ever-present writer's block. Not necessarily a prize-winning collection, but I'm hoping they don't totally suck. Ratings may vary, but most will be benign.
1. There in Front of Me

_Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and its characters belong to Paramount. All hail Paramount. All I own is a well-used loyalty card for my favourite coffee shop (but doesn't everyone?)._

Nothing has prepared me for this moment.

He stands in front of me, phaser drawn, and I'm immediately drawn in. He towers over me, but I know I can trust him. He threatens Tom Paris, I step in his way and try to ignore our close proximity. He gazes at me with soft eyes, and I don't see anger or hatred, but respect, and curiosity. I break away from his gaze, but I still feel his presence near me.

I think I could learn to like this man.

Too bad I have to haul him to Earth in the Brig.


	2. What REALLY Happened in Season Two

"Captain on the Bridge." It could be my imagination, but I think Tuvok's voice sounds just slightly different than usual. Could that be a hint of uncertainty I hear?

All over the Bridge, unsuspecting faces turn to acknowledge me, only to end up staring in surprise. I hold Chakotay's gaze as he stands there gawking, and then mutters a strangled "Captain?"

I fight to hold back a smirk as my hand comes up to finger my newly-short hair. I smile at him innocently as he stares in shock.

"Well, I got us that dilithium we were trying to trade for."


	3. A New Life (drabble-and-a-half)

This was the end of her life as she knew it, even as it was the beginning of a new life for the man before her.

Kathryn gazed on the handsome, tattooed face of the man she loved so uniquely as he stood nervously awaiting his bride. She struggled to hide her tears, though she knew there were few dry eyes in the room. The beautiful bride came gliding down the aisle in a long white dress, her golden curls cascading over her shoulders. Kathryn watched as they exchanged vows, then applauded with the others as they came together in a passionate kiss.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Kathryn looked up at the face of the strong presence next to her, and they shared a smile of joy. Gripping her husband's hand tightly, she watched as Kolopak Edward Janeway embarked on a new, exciting chapter of his remarkable life.


	4. A Few Purroblems

"Um, Kathryn… what's this?"

"Well, I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats."

"'Sort of, accidentally?'"

"I couldn't really say 'no' to the First Minister, could I?"

He glares at her, sitting calmly on the sofa, with two vaguely alien tabby cats on her lap, a black one stretched across her shoulders, and a ginger fluff-ball adorning the dining table.

 _Wait…_

"Kathryn? I only see four cats…"

A loud thud echoes from the bedroom. Kathryn and all four cats leap up to investigate.

"Uh, Chakotay?" from the bedroom doorway. "You know that dreamcatcher you _had_ hanging on the wall..."


	5. From the Mouths of Babes and Spooks

"Everybody, the Halloween costume contest will now begin!" Voices hushed, and everyone turned to Tom expectantly. "Everyone has great costumes, very creative, but there's one I want to ask about. Naomi… could you explain your costume?"

With a tattoo on her face and a mock Starfleet uniform, Naomi announced, "I'm a future 'repren'… representation of the baby the Captain and Commander are going to have."

Nobody said a word. All eyes turned to Kathryn and Chakotay, standing together in their matching pirate costumes. Kathryn shrugged.

"She needed a costume, and we needed a way to tell everyone."

Naomi's costume won.


	6. Because Drunk Janeway because whynot?

"It's not fair," Janeway announced firmly, setting her glass down heavily and folding her arms like a defiant child. "It's just not fair."

"What's not fair, Kathryn?" Chakotay asked patiently.

"My life is just… wrong," she decided, her words veiled behind an alcoholic slur. "I need… something."

"Something? Like what?"

"Like… love. Like… someone I can come home to, be myself with. Like… a relationship, a proper one, that will last."

"Kathryn," he began warily, "just what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Chakotay, that I have something to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"Chakotay. Do you see those kittens over there?"


	7. At the first bolt of lightning

Chakotay's eyes flew open as he awoke with a gasp. He couldn't move his body. His limbs felt heavy and like they were… pinned to his sides. By a small warm body wrapped around him with a vice-like grip. A body with red hair who carried the faintest hints of Kathryn's rose perfume.

Smiling now, he nudged her over so he could move. He rolled to face her and laid an arm over her waist.

"Sorry to wake you," she whispered. "There was thunder again."

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "we'll be past this part of space soon. Sleep safe now."


End file.
